All Kinds of Family
by Tashana Ambrosia
Summary: Every story starts somewhere. This is a look at how Dom's family was and got started. I hope you'all like it. *Smiles*
1. Beginings

Authoress' notes:  I rather like this one.  It's got a lot of looks at the Toretto family and I'm planning on adding looks at the other families as well.  Now, to let you know: my family is sweet and corny, and that's how I saw their family being.  I hope you enjoy this piece. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy. Please review! Thanks!

*Smiles*

-Tashana Ambrosia

All Kinds of Family

June 4th 1970

Two long, night-black braids thumped against the young girl's back as she placed the groceries on the counter in front of the storeowner.

" Hello Sofia. How is your momma?" The owner asked her in Italian.

" She's doing well, Mr. Toretto, thank you for asking." The dark-eyed girl looked around the store as she smoothed her skirt.

Mr. Toretto handed her a hard candy and finished ringing up her groceries. "That'll be $15."

She quickly counted the bills and frowned. " I'm a dollar short." She bowed her head sadly.

" It's alright, get it to me next time you come." Mr. Toretto smiled and bagged the groceries for her. " Now you go on and have a good day. Chow."

" Thank you, Mr. Toretto! Chow!" She grabbed the two bags and walked out into the already blinding June heat.

" Yeah man this is gonna be the worst heat wave since '65." A teenage boy laughed from the driveway.

The girl craned her neck to see the group of teenage boys sitting on a car.

" As long as those niggers don't riot over here I don't give a shit." Another laughed.

She felt her face blushing at the use language and she quickly turned to go.

" Oh hello angel!" One shouted and jumped off the car as he approached her. "You're the Vinina girl aren't you?" He began circling her. " Hey check her out Donny, she's growing up nice."

Another boy, apparently Danny, walked over and touched the side of her face. "Yes she is. Now what was your name again? Some funky weird shit name wasn't it?" 

The girl blushed and turned to walk away, but the first boy blocked her path.

" Awe, did we embarrass you? We're real sorry." He grabbed onto her forearm. "We just can't remember your name."

" Everyone calls me Bell." She whispered and tried to back away from them.

" Bell? That is kinda off. What are your parents freaks or something?"

She backed into one of the other boys, when the sounds of wheels on concrete drew her attention to the boy rolling out from under the car. He stood up and glared in her direction.

" Get away from her." He barked

" Awe Tony we were…"

" Now!"  Tony pushed the nearest one forward. " Go cool off, come back when you're ready to work."

The group quickly scattered and Tony looked down at the frightened young girl. "Sorry about that. They didn't mean any real harm, just being stupid. Are you okay?" He asked her. 

" I'm okay."

" Its Bell isn't it or Sofia? Your name I mean. I've seen you come in here now and then." 

" My name is Sofia, but everyone calls me Bell." She answered quietly ducking her head down.

" Hey, I'm harmless." He touched her chin and lifted up her face. " I'm Anthony Toretto, but everyone calls me Tony."

" I know. I've heard all about you. You run the street races down near the pier."

" Well you are a smart kid." Tony laughed, " Come on I'll walk you home."

" No, it's okay it's not far." She smiled shyly and began walking away.

Tony smiled and announced, " Suit yourself. You know what, I think I'll call you Bella, for you're a beautiful sight."

June 4th 1971:

" Tony, do you want something to drink?" Bella asked as she peered under the car he was working on.

Tony laughed and rubbed some oil on her forehead. " Yeah, if you're going in."

" Brat." She stuck out her tongue at him. " Yes I am; Daddy wanted something to drink. But you'll be very lucky if I get you anything after that."

" Please my Bella, I'm dying of thirst." Tony slid out from under the car. " Please, Bella." 

She smiled and blushed before disappearing into the house.

" I don't know what you see in her." Came a voice from another end of the garage.

" She's a sweet kid, Donny. Something that you either wouldn't notice or wouldn't care about." Tony wiped off his hands on a rag and leaned against the car.

" She's got a crush on you."

" So what? It's harmless."

" What if you start dating and she don't like it; her daddy's the boss, she could get you fired."

" She wouldn't do that." Tony shook his head.

" No she wouldn't." Came a deep voice in Italian. " Donny, my Bell is good girl do not be disrespectful to her."

" Of course not, sir. I'm sorry." Donny bobbed his head.

Bella came back into the garage with a tray with three glasses of sweet tea. " Here you are, my famous sweet tea."

" Thank you Bell." Bell's father kissed the top of her head and took a glass.

" Thanks." Both younger men echoed.

" So, Tony when you are racing next?" Mr. Vinina asked.

" This Friday down at the pier." Tony took a long drink and smiled at Bella appreciatively.

" Can I go watch?" Bella asked.

" Not unless Tony will agree to keep you safe." Mr. Vinina shook his head.

Bella dropped her head down sadly, when Tony spoke up.

" Sure."

Mr. Vinina looked at Tony for a long moment before breaking into a smile. "Very well."

January 4th 1972:

" Thanks for taking me home, Tony." Bella leaned closer to him as they rounded the last corner on the way to her house.

" Anything for my Bella." He rubbed her arms. " Though it's a little cold out here tonight."

" I don't mind." Bella looked up at the sky and sighed. " I miss the stars. I could see them in Havana."

" Miss it?"

" Yes, but L.A. has its benefits." She caught his hand. " Kinda strange isn't it?"

" What is?"

" Us. I mean shouldn't you be looking for a girl…I don't know who's…" Bella trailed off not sure of what she wanted to say.

" Bella, where on earth am I gonna find another Cuban/Italian, who likes going to car races?" Tony sat down on the railing of the porch and held her hands.

" You could find someone prettier."

" Nope, not anywhere." Tony kissed her gentle and hopped off the railing. He walked her to the door and watched her go in.

Bella leaned against the jam and smiled shyly. " Night Tony."

" Night my Bella."

" Keep me company?"

" Long as you want me too." He kissed her cheek and turned to walk home, when he heard Bella scream. He rushed into the house and found Mr. Vinina on the floor with Bella leaning over him.

" Tony, he isn't breathing!" She grabbed the phone and dialed 911. " Please help me. My father isn't breathing."

It was three in the morning in the hospital as the weary souls awaited some word from the doctor about Mr. Vinina's condition. " I'm sorry he didn't make it."

Bella started weeping and clung to Tony. " I miss him already." She whispered.

" Me too, Bella. Me too." Tony kissed the top of head and wiped the tears from his own eyes.

March 4th 1973:

" Happy birthday, my Bella." Tony kissed the top of her head.

" Thank you Tony." She smiled shyly and looked down at the small box he'd given her. " Can I open it?"

" No. You just have to look at it. Of course you can open it." He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Bella leaned back against him and started to delicately pull at the corners of the paper.

" Hurry up." Tony prodded her.

" You're just like a little kid." Bella laughed and pulled the box out the wrapping paper. She opened the box and gasped at the silver chain and charm. " Oh Tony, it's beautiful." She held up the necklace and looked at the delicate cross. " Put it on me?"

" Sure thing."  Tony undid the clasp and laid it across her neck and re-clasped it. "Let me see."

Bella turned around to face him. " Does it suit me?"

" Perfectly." He fingered the cross gently, before leaning in and kissing her. "Happy Birthday."

" This has been the best birthday I've ever had." She smiled and leaned against his chest. " I love you so much."

Tony closed his eyes and sighed. " I love you too."

" Are we going to the track?"

" It's you're birthday I'm not gonna drag you out to the track to watch me race."

" You wouldn't be dragging me. I like to watch you race; besides it's the first race of the season you shouldn't miss it.  You can give me a trophy for my birthday to go with my necklace."

" You are my trophy." Tony kissed her again, before wrapping his arm over her shoulders. " Come on lets go racing."

" Yes lets." Bella grabbed his hand. " Keep me company?"

" As long as you want me too." Tony smiled at the joke the two shared and led her to his car. He suddenly stopped and looked at her for a long moment.

" What is it?" Bella questioned.

" Nothing. Don't worry about it." Tony shook his head and opened the passenger door for her.  After shutting the door, he stuffed his hand in his pocket to get the keys and brushed his fingers over the other little box he'd bought.

" You didn't ask her." Jake Lowboski rolled his eyes as he took one look at Tony.

Tony didn't answer and opened the hood of the car.

" Have a little faith man. I already checked everything." Donny laughed and further teased. " I know he didn't ask her. Bella's wearing the cross."

" I had planned on giving it to her anyway." Tony growled as he checked the fluids.

Jake reached for a beer, but Tony blocked his hand. " Awe come on man one for luck."

" If you could drink just one, I'd let ya. Jake I need you awake and not drooling to help with the pit stops. We'll catch a couple beers after the race." Tony promised his friend.

Jake sighed, then got a cherisher cat grin. " I won't drink, if you'll agree to propose to her tonight in the winner's circle."

" Don't jinx me." Tony shook his head. " I can't guarantee that I'll win the race. I won't make promises on it."

Donny thumped Tony on the shoulder. " Come on man, what the Hell. The worst that happens is that you win and have to suck it up and propose."

" He didn't do it?" Benton Roper laughed out loud and he and his brother Phil walked around the corner.

" Yes, let's all have a laugh at the poor chicken that can't propose to his girlfriend." Tony complained and pulled on his racing suit.

" Did you already talk to her mom?" Phil asked.

" Yeah, I wished to God at the time that her father was still alive I always had an easier time talking to him." Tony paused and held his helmet over his chest. " God rest the man's soul."

" Especially since he left you a business." Donny pointed out.

" I'll owe that man for the rest of my life." Tony crossed himself and started out the door. " I'm going to the drivers' meeting and when I come back I don't want to hear a word about the proposal."

" Or lack their of!" Jake hollered.

" Lack of what?" Bella questioned as she stepped into the garage.

" Oh nothing." Tony smiled a little too widely. " I'm going to the meeting Bella. Scream for me."

Bella waved at him then turned a sly smile to the pit crew. " Lack of what boys?"

All four quickly found jobs to do and ignored her question.

" Awe come on guys, what's going on?"

Jake grinned and squeezed Bella's hand. " Tony will tell you in the winner's circle tonight. Just tell him that I told you he has to ask the question."

" Jake, what on earth are you talking about?" Bella looked completely stunned.

" Just ask him Bella."

" Jake."

" Bella, trust me."

She smiled and nodded both touching the car and whispering a simple prayer and retreating to the stands.

Well that's all for now. I'll leave you with an evil cliffhanger as I continue working on this and my other stories. I hope you liked it. Please Read and Review.


	2. Trackside

Authoress' note: Thanks for the review you three! I'm glad you like it. I hope the further I get along the more of you I can draw in. *Smiles*

Track Side Communication 

Bella stood up as the race wound down to its final five laps. The announcer got louder, and more out breath the further along the broadcast went.

" And its Toretto in the lead, now its Linder, now Toretto *Breath* and at the fourth lap mark its veteran Roger Linder in the lead by just a hair *Breath* Coming into the second turn Toretto's making another move for the lead, but Linder's got the patience to wait this out. *Breath* And at lap three Toretto's making another run at the lead and he gets it. *Breath* But can he hold onto he lead? *Breath* And Linder's making a run under Toretto watch out folks he might give this pup a bump so he can win. *Breath* And Toretto hangs on for lap two, but can he hold Linder off? *Breath* It's the final lap folks! *Breath* Get on your feet, it's gonna be dash to the finish! *Breath* And Linder's got a run on Toretto. He's getting closer, but it looks like, it might. *Breath* TORETTO WINS! Toretto holds off the veteran for a fantastic win for the first race of this season."

Bella screamed and pushed her way down to the pits to meet up with the guys. Jake grabbed her hand and helped lead her to the winner's circle. Tony was jumping up and down on the car and yelling in victory. He saw his crew and Bella and jumped down to meet them. He hugged his crew and thanked them for the win, then he picked up Bella and kissed her soundly.

" I love you; my trophy, my queen, and my soul mate!"

Bella hugged him tightly and squealed when he put her on his shoulders. "Congratulations, love." She laughed as she looked down at him.

" Mr. Toretto, we need to take your picture." One of the reporters called out.

Tony nodded, " Donny, Jake, catch her."

" No, no. Tony. No!" Bella squealed as Tony flipped her backwards into the waiting arms of their friends.

" Thanks. Come on guys lets get our picture taken." Tony thumped Phil on the back and motioned for them to follow. They posed in front of the car and grinned for the cameras, especially when the trophy girl arrived with the check. Another round of professional pictures later and they were just celebrating in the winner's circle.

Roger Linder walked up with his son Kenny and shook Tony's hand. " Great race son."

" You too sir. Thanks for running so clean."

" You too. Congratulations on the win." Roger patted Tony on the back. Kenny nodded at Tony and walked away with Roger.

" You could've won." Kenny complained.

" Not without losing the real race." Roger rolled his eyes. " You've got to learn patience son."

Bella was waiting patiently with the crew, when Jake nudged her " Ask him."

" Are you sure?" She questioned.

" Yeah, ask him." Jake pushed her forward.

Bella stumbled a bit before catching herself. She glared at Jake, then walked up to Tony and tapped his shoulder.

" What is it, Bella?"

" Tony, Jake said you had a question for me." She looked up at him expectantly.

" Um…" Tony swallowed hard and shot an evil look at his crew. " Yeah, um…I do…um." He swallowed again.

Bella raised her eyebrows, " Do you want to ask me later?"

Tony looked hopeful for a moment before realizing they had drawn a crowd. He shook his head and held her hand with one hand and reached into his pocket with the other and grabbed the box. " Do you trust me?" He asked hoarsely.

" Of course." Bella looked nervously at him and prodded. " Tony, what is this all about?"

Tony dropped to one knee in the middle of the winner's circle in front of Bella. "Sofia Belladonna Vinina, will you marry me?" He requested as he pulled out the ring.

Bella didn't move for a moment. She stared at the ring in complete shock, than looked at Tony the blank expression still not gone from her face.

" Say something!" Jake prompted.

Bella's eyes flooded with tears and she dropped to her knees kissing him and whispering a string of 'yeses.'

******

Next time: The Wedding, oh and where Vince came from....LOL...no seriously. Catch-ya later!


End file.
